The present invention relates to trash and waste material receptacles. More particularly the invention relates to trash receptacles of the type that are commonly placed on sidewalks in areas bearing heavy pedestrian traffic and at points whereat adjacent businesses and/or recreational activities result in the generation of substantial amounts of waste materials, i.e., paper and plastic wrappings, empty bottles and drink containers, newspapers and entertainment programs and like materials. Trash receptacles of the type described are also appropriately placed throughout shopping plaza areas and enclosed shopping malls, as well as in sports, arenas, stadiums and parks.
In some instances trash receptacles have been used to carry advertising material or community health and safety information. Trash receptacles with outer advertising panels adapted to be slidably received in outside corner grooves are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,424,519; 1,424,520 and 2,490,790. Frequently, advertising matter and other information is applied to the outer wall of the receptacle by silk screen techniques at the point of manufacture of the receptacle. In either case the advertising matter or information is directly subject to weather damage and the application of graffiti.